Twisted - Naruto FanFic
by UchihaZara
Summary: This is the life in Konoha as it would have been if Obito never had to go bad.
1. Twisted - Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Obito opened his eyes. From both of his eyes the Mangekyo was almost glowing in the dark cave.

Kakashi exhaled and rubbed his forehead. This mission was more than a pain in the ass. First, his teammate got kidnapped by not just anyone, but Madara Uchiha. Then, the girl he likes was one step away from becoming a jinchuuriki, which would have screwed her up for life. Third, it took them more than two months to find Obito and when they finally did, they had to fight a legendary battle - 35 against 1, and they almost lost. Thank GOD OF SHINOBI, this kid, Yamato, was a part of the interclan rescue team. Without his wood style, things could have worked out a lot worse.

- What are you .. doing.. here.. *cough*

- Quiet. You just got out of the most lasting genjutsu I have ever seen. Keep the pathethic amount of chakra you still have.

- Ka...kashi *cough* what are you..

- I'll explain later. Now we need to take you out of here. MINATO-SENSEI!

The yellow flash rushed to them and despite all the bleeding injuries and scars on his face, he smiled at his student.

- You have no idea how glad I am to see you again, Obi. We thought we'd be too late.

- P-please tell me what..

But he couldn't continue. Someone ran towards him and fell on the ground next to his body.

- Hush, my sweet - *crying* - hush and let us carry you.

Obito's heart stopped. These last words. The sweet voice. The vanilla scent in the air. And then, the soft touch of her silky hair as she hugged him tight and cried.

- I thought we lost you, but I knew you were strong enough to live, I knew it. I've never doubted you!

He stood there, laying on the hard ground, enjoying her embrace, hardly believeing any of this because of what he went through.

His memory started comming back to him. That day they went on the mission, after Kakashi got promoted to jounin - he now remembered the way he fought, when he rescued Kakashi, and then the way he hit his head when he fell down the tree because of the opponent's jutsu. He saw again before him Madara's face, his eyes, his evil, devilish eyes, and threw up on the ground while Rin was trying to lift his head up.

- How long has he kept me here - asked Obito a minute after that and tried to get back on his feet. His muscles were very weak.

- About three months - answered Kakashi. - And you were steadily under genjutsu, he couldn't afford to let you escape.

- Why?

- Because he wanted to sacrifice you in exchange of everlasting youth - continued Rin. - Fortunately for us, his state was too unstable, because he was around 100 years old.

- But why me?

- Simple, because you're a part of his blood.

Obito turned around - the Third hokage was standing behind him.

- Sandaime hokage, why are you...

- This was a matter I had to deal with myself. And I'm glad it's over. We shall head back to headquarters now, and tomorrow - towards Konoha. However - I feel sorry you had to meet your grandfather this way.

- My.. gra...

Someone called the Hokage. Kakashi lifted Obito and took him out of the cave, to the medics. As they were carrying him on the way back, the Uchiha told his teammates everything about his experience while under genjutsu - how he saw Rin's death and then killed Kakashi and Minato-sensei and tried to make the Eternal Tsukuyomi just to see Rin alive again.

She didn't let go of his hand.

Five Years later, on Rin's 21st birthday, he proposed.

- I thought you were never gonna do it.

- I was waiting for the perfect moment, Kakashi.

- You had a lot of opportunities until now.

- She was too young, still a girl.

They both looked at her as she showed the beautiful diamond ring to her friends. Rin was glowing out of happiness, it was obvious she waited for this moment. The girl looked at them and waved smiling.

- She loved you ever since you met.

- Just as you loved her.

Kakashi sighed.

- Yeah.

- I'm sorry.

- No, don't be - Hatake leaned back on the bench and looked at the sky. - It was meant for you two. I fit nowhere in the picture from the whole start.

- That's not true and you know it. We're getting married because we're alive and we're still alive because of you.

Obito punched his shoulder.

- I just hate seeing you sad, Kakashi.

- I can't be sad when she's smiling like that. As long as she's happy, everything will be fine.

- Speaking of which, what happened with that ANBU chick you met in the country of Water?

- Who, Ishida? We still see each other from time to time.

- Well make sure she comes for the wedding.

- If you insi...

- UNCLE KAKASHIIIIII!

- Crap.

As they were sitting, a little blonde boy ran towards Kakashi and hugged him around the waist.

- Slow down, Naruto, you almost crushed me!

Obito laughed hard. The others around them - also.

- I missed you, uncle Kakashi! Don't be wude and let me hug you in peace.

- N'awwww, Obi, he's sooooo cute, right?

Rin sat on Obito's lap, enjoying the laughter of baby Naruto. He held her around the waist and kissed her cheek.

- We'll have one like him very soon.

- Shhhhhhh, Obito! Someone might hear you!

A minute later, another baby boy came - this one was dark haired and light skinned.

- Well, well, look who we have here - Obito picked him up and tossed him in the air. Sasuke giggled.

- We are pwaying, Obi-san!

- Uncle Obi, pwease put Sasuke down, we need to go and save our mommys!

- HAHAHAHA, okay, Naruto, Sasuke, go play and be careful!

As the kids ran away, Obito took Rin's hand.

- I love you, baby. This is better than a dream.

- I love you too.


	2. Twisted - Chapter 2

Ch.2

Few years later.

Rin got off the bed. He remained laying.

I should go pick up Nasake from the academy.

Okay.

Would you like something before I leave?

No. My wife will be home soon.

I know, but, God, how I want her to be late... I really need to talk to you more. I am very confused.. and scared.

Why, what happened?

Well – she sat next to him again – you see, he loses his mind at some points... Last night he went on the roof and stood there for hours... When I went to check on him, he took my hand and said - "Look, my love, at the world I created for you! I can fulfill all your desires, just name them."

Woah.. - Kakashi sat on the bed. - Sounds like he still has those delusions after Madara's genjutsu. Why haven't you told me?

Because I wanted nobody to know... I thought I could cure him.. But I guess I failed. Two months ago, he asked me whether he should erase someone who's bothering me from Earth's face. Now that scared me.

Madara sure messed him up. Have you tried transfering your chakra in his body? That might help him wake up completely.

It has no effect! I tried everything. Kakashi, I love him with all my heart and I want him to be okay... please tell me what to do!

Rin burst in tears. Kakashi took her hand and held it gently.

We'll think of something, Rin.

Someone unlocked the door – it was Ishida and the twins, Itoe and Natsuki. As she saw Rin crying, she rushed to the bed.

My, what's the problem, Rin?

It's Obito – Kakashi replied. - He still has his moments.

Bad... - Ishida hugged Rin. - Where is he now?

He went on a mission early in the morning, I'm expecting his return later today. Now I must go pick up my child.

Oh, okay. I think he's still with Itachi. Well, thanks for keeping company to my injured man...

Ishida.

...who would otherwise find his way out of the house again...

Stop.

...making me go look for him and carry him on our way back...

Seriously, Ishida.

Rin laughed.

No worries. Glad to help. - she stood up. - Well, bye.

Kakashi looked at her as she left the apartment.


End file.
